


Picard Never Had This Problem

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: He had to be the one she asked.





	Picard Never Had This Problem

"I'm sorry? You want me to do what?" Steven looked at Elizabeth in surprise.

"It's just that we don't have any sort of priest on Atlantis, and, as captain of a ship, you _are_ qualified to marry people legally." Elizabeth smiled at him, the look on her face promising him his just rewards if he only did this one little favour for her.

Steven sighed in acceptance. He could deny this woman nothing.

Elizabeth grinned. "I thought a week tomorrow would be plenty of time to plan for a wedding," she said, eyes sparkling.

"Just tell me this," Steven asked, "are they going with Sheppard-McKay, or McKay-Sheppard?"


End file.
